


Shortest Friend

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [47]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine arguing with your shortest friend about silly things when Legolas appears and thinks that your friend is actually attacking you, so he tries to stop it.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortest Friend

“We’re lost,” you insisted. 

“We’re no more lost because of me than we are because of your terrible sense of direction. If there was one reason I thought it was a bad idea to travel with you, it was because you have your father’s terrible sense of direction!”

You shot a glare to the half-sized friend. A local blacksmith in your village, but someone that your family had grown close to. And his family before him had grown close to your family before yours. He had been descended from the many misplaced dwarves of the east. And a companion you had known almost since birth. “My father’s?” you cried incredulously. You were certain this argument had happened three times in the last week. “Your father was the one that led him into that pack of orcs, you troublesome dwarf-”

“Troublesome dwarf! Why, if anything you’re a full sized  _horse!”_

 _“Horse?”_  you shot back in astonishment. You looked nothing like a horse! “Dog-”

“I’m no more a mangy mutt than-”

A fluffy of movement cut him off and as he raised his axe for the oncoming battle, you were shoved to the ground and a silver haired elf was standing over you with its arrow aimed straight for your dwarf friend’s heart.

“Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf,” he spoke menacingly.

“What are you doing?” you cried. You used your position to throw a kick to the elf’s legs, sending him stumbling towards the dwarf, who in turn knocked him to the ground with the but of the axe. As he rested his axe on the elf’s chest - lightly - you plucked the bow and arrow from the elf’s hands.

“Do not think that we won’t kill you,” the dwarf returned. And you gripped the dagger in your belt tightly, narrowing your eyes at the wide-eyed elf.

“Forgive me,” the elf spoke after a moment of glancing between you and the dwarf. “I misinterpreted the situation. I was under the impression that the human was under attack.”

You huffed. “Really? Me under attack from him?”

The dwarf huffed in return. “As if I would attack her. Hardly a fight-”

“Hardly a fight?” you repeated sharply. “All I need do is step on you and you’re squashed into the mud-”

“Me?”

“I see now that that was a mistake,” the elf spoke. “If you would release me?”

There was hesitation before the dwarf stepped away and you hesitantly followed. “How do we know you will not only follow and kill us later?”

“On my honor.” His honor meant nothing, but you had little time to reach the village and retrieve the goods you were to travel back home with. You gave a soft sigh, but nodded and stepped back. 

“Let’s go.”

The dwarf growled at him menacingly, and the elf raised his hands in surrender. Before you returned on your path. You were still certain you were lost, and it was your shortest friend’s fault.


End file.
